


Wait for it

by DreamsofRomance



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: F/M, Poetry, season 6 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsofRomance/pseuds/DreamsofRomance
Summary: Bojack and Diane, on a rooftop again
Relationships: BoJack Horseman/Diane Nguyen
Kudos: 18





	Wait for it

We sit side by side  
Above us only sky  
The spangled LA night  
Like an ocean of our combined thoughts

If you'd ask me,  
If you finally would,  
I'd put my arms around you  
Very gentle and slow  
I wouldn't look, and neither would you  
No word would be spoken between us  
There would only be touch, long overdue, and scent, endlessly familiar, and feeling, so much feeling, deep inside.

Afterwards, you'd tell me,  
Finally, and without inhibition,  
All the things we've both always needed to hear  
Out loud.  
Outspoken.  
Out of my mind and out of your heart, too.

At last, it would be complete, this puzzle of you and I.

Until then, I can only wait.  
Just sit here and wait.  
Only for you.  
Always for you...


End file.
